Some body to love
by Roxassharp
Summary: A story that includes Axel and Roxas along with many more characters to come. Will have chapters and has warings. This is YAOI PEOPLE DONT LIKE DONT READ. Warning story contains sexualness. Has rain, thunder, and lighting.


I do not own kingdom heart or the characters sadly.

The door bell rang repeatedly and several knocks came down on the door. Sounding like the door was about to come off it hinges. Roxas stirred from his warm bed rolling over to look at the clock seeing that it was 3:03 AM. Wiping his eyes lightly rolling out of bed. His feet touched the icy cold floor. A shiver went up his spine. Stumbling out of his room. He grumbled to him self. ' Who the fuck was at his door this early.' Shaking his head as he turned the nob to find a very drunk Axel.

His spikes laid in every direction and matted to his face a little. Confusion washed over Roxas. Axels breath reeked of alcohol and something he couldn't quite put his finger on. A grin appeared on Axels face as he look at Roxas. Serving Roxas messy hair and wrinkled shirt and his pants barely held by his hips. Childishly rubbing one of his eyes while yawning.

" Axel what are you doing here."

Leaning on the door while talking. Axels heart began to speed up. ' damn he's so cute when he looks like this.' Losing his balance and falling in to Roxas's apartment. Being caught off guard only gave Roxas very time to catch him. Axel held him close

" Roxy i missed you so much!" Axel pretty much yelled.

Hugging Roxas as close to him as possible. Roxas awkwardly patted axels back. Snuggling in closer as if it was possible Axel smiled. The hands on Roxas back began to roam felling his shoulder blades and back slowly moving down till he touched the lowest part of the back. Hearing a gasped made Axel keep going slightly grasping Roxas left cheek. Roxas squirmed as Axel hands messed with his ass. Getting his sense back began to pushing Axel away.

" Axel quit get off me." Roxas placed his palms on Axels chest. Axel frowned as feeling his fight to get away. Pushing his way out of axels grasp and doing it with out either one falling to the floor. Rolling his eyes as he looked through the hall closet finding a few light blankets and a pillow. Axel smirked as he glared at Roxas in his bent over position. Silently walking over to the searching boy placing a hand around his waste and kissing his neck. Axel was filling his way up Roxas chest turing his self on. Roxas on the other hand was getting pissed he was not in the mood for this especially this early. He was in no mood to deal with axels drunk ass.

With his quick movement to get away from Axel and his harassment sent Axel tumbling to the ground. Landing on the floor in front of the closest. Glaring at the blond until a gleam caught axels eyes from the closet. Thrusting his hands in to the mess finding what he had saw. A grin came as he held up the shinny object. Roxas turned to find Axel snooping around

" hey don't touch that stuff its not mine, Its Sora's ."

A chuckle caught Roxas by surprise as Axel held up the newly found handcuffs. Roxas eyes widened and a faint blush appeared on Roxas face. Axel wobbly got up to be standing and able to see Roxas fully grin still fully on his face. Roxas heart began to speed up once again.

" Axel put those down right now." Roxas said firmly. Axel stalked forward and Roxas heart race faster.

" Axel if you wont put those down at least just give them to me to put i. Sora's room."

Roxas stretched out his and ready to grab them away from this stupid ass. Caught in his thoughts didn't realize until it was to late. Axel clicked the cuff around his wrist till it didn't go any farther. Roxas winced in pain.

" Axel!" Roxas anger was growing and fast. Axel chuckled as he fought Roxas for his other hand. Finally pushing Roxas other hand in to the cuff. Roxas struggled as it was tightened enough to insure he was not getting away any time soon.

"Their we go Roxy now since thats out of the way. " Axel spoke but began to become light headed. Blinking rapidly at Roxas.

"Axel un cuff me right now i swear i will hurt you if you don't let me out. This is some stupid ass shit Axel. " Axel winched as he had only heard Roxas cuss only once or twice like ever.

"Ok. Ok Roxy ill take them off." Axel approached him slowly letting his mind race through all of the thing he could do to Roxas as he was in this state. Then he froze well its not like he can do anything right now. A evil grin came across his lips. Roxas blood ran cold.

" Roxy you know that i love you with my very heart and soul, right?" Axel inched forward closer to the blond drawing his hand up to in circle Roxas in his embrace.

"Yes Axel i understand you love me…thats why i know you wouldn't do something we would regret. " Roxas statued as he started to walk backwards down the long hallway. Roxas stopped when he hit the wall next to his room. Axel raised a shaky hand to Roxas face gently stroking his cheek. Looking in to the deep ocean blue eyes. Axel slowly leaned forward and lightly touched their lips together. Axel pushed his lips harder to the boys trying to deepen their kiss. Roxas heart began to speed up as Axel sucked on his bottom lip. A small moan released for the blonds mouth giving a moment for the red to invade his mouth. Roxas tung tried to push axels out but was taken in the different direction by the other boy. As the boys tung's danced together the door opened and Axel lead Roxas in until his legs stopped hitting the bed side. The force of the kiss made Roxas fall backward landing on his wrist sending pain through his arms. His face scrunched up as Axel climbed on top of Roxas straddling his hips. Axel loomed over Roxas giving a heavy sigh seeing the boy looking like he was out of his mind and struggled with is binding still. A small chuckle left his mouth at that thought.

Please tell me what you think so far their will be more in a little bit. Hee hee. And if you want tell me where you think the story is going.

Review please.


End file.
